vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102086-be-back-in-a-year
Content ---- ---- ---- I don't know..for fun? | |} ---- If I want for fun I would have stay in WOW. | |} ---- ---- Then go back? | |} ---- The loot is the best gear also this game wil go F2P if nothing is done. Also I have resub to WOW already so good luck. | |} ---- Sorry but I don't see this as a F2P game. Your issue is you're not being handed the UBER LEET gear you want, so you just quit. Which is better for the game cause you're not the player they're catering to. Buh bye! | |} ---- So why the heck do I need to continued running vet dungeons many times and get crap loot and while you can craft them easy sorry but I'm not the only one with issue. | |} ---- Oh I'm aware you're not the only one with an issue regarding that. Fact of the matter is all the others who are experiencing this same issue- also want their gear handed to them a few weeks after hitting level cap. Why? So they can rush through content and then cry about how bored they are cause they finished everything! | |} ---- Well we do need these gear for raids which means it's not end game when we get them, is it. Also the main counter argument appears to be do crafting instead of getting good gold loot all the time. | |} ---- What part are you not understanding here? The word journey or the word destination? | |} ---- What is the point going for the hard and challenging journey and only to get meh destination, players are going to quit over this. | |} ---- Again, we'll be better off without those players crying about their entitlement. | |} ---- ---- From what i gather they dont care about the journey but their destination however is the Ironforge bridge. | |} ---- How sad for him! :( | |} ---- Because RPGs train us to expect progression to go hand in hand with small but regular increases in power. Every time you level up on the way to 50 you get more powerful. Every new quest reward or rare drop you increase in power. It's a literal skinner box, the game conditions you over dozens of hours to press the button get your rewards and then you get that little elation as the chemicals in your brain decide this is pleasure. Then you hit 50, craft a set of gear and suddenly the chance of seeing any upgrades over the next few months drops significantly. You keep pressing that button that you've been taught to press, but with no reward you don't get that neurochemical burst of reinforcement. Except now you've been trained to expect it, so the lack actually has a much larger profound effect. After a while with no reward, the conditioning is considered extinct and the subject will stop pressing the button. Which is about when you run out of people to play with. | |} ---- ---- Except all of that is wrong. Most item levels of dungeon and crafted blues are close, they have identical allocation of resources (Actually by using a failure chance you can get more out of crafting) but drop items have a minimum threshold for secondary stats that crafting can ignore. Also if your example had similar rune slots, or even bad slots on the drop the crafted would be objectively and mathematically better. At least for DPS, tanking actually needs more than the bare minimum of some secondary stats. | |} ---- And how many hardcore players are that ? These are not causal players that enjoy playing WOW where everything is easy. As expected all the crafters don't mind the nerf gold loot so they can just exploit this to win trade. | |} ---- H4RDCORE ((aka I'm kind of over you but you're fun to respond to)) | |} ---- 'So if games themselves reward you only for arriving at the destination, why on earth should you feel bad for not savoring the journey?' | |} ---- I don't think you're a true MMORPGer man :P | |} ---- The destination is just as rewarding (to me at least) if you play to have fun. Also I skimmed over it. It's 5 am here, ain't got the attention span for it right now. | |} ---- Hardcore is suppose to play to win with rewards over their progress, softcore players play for fun and don't care about winning or have everything handed to them without any effort. | |} ---- So you're saying I expect gear to be handed to me without any effort? Have you any reading comprehension at all? Have you read any of my posts???? | |} ---- Looks like you craft them instead, no wonder you don't mind playing for fun. | |} ---- so in other words. you think dungeons/adventures are punishing because they are challenging and you just want the box of loot very easily ? well im sorry to deliver the bad news but we ain't in final fantasy or WoW here, loot are only given the to people who try hard not crying babies. don't take it offensively but i will ask you a question. whats the point of playing a games ? to get the loot or to have fun ? | |} ---- Do you play vet dungeons often and get gold in most of them ? | |} ---- Because crafted gear is meant to help you progress through your attunement so you can go RAID. *facepalm* dude....there's no helping you grasp this concept... | |} ---- And want happens to us who don't craft, I though crating is an alternative not a necessity. | |} ---- Why would you not craft? | |} ---- ---- Because it's a waste of time while I was levelling up. | |} ---- Because it's not a WoW clone it's going f2p? Can't ever win with you WoW fanbois. You want WoW, yet you don't. It's easy to level up when you hit 50 and have resources in your bags. Lame excuse. Also apparently not a waste of time with the crafting gear being better than everythingz | |} ---- that is another problem , the leveling speed on this game is just stupid, I remember me and some mates dying with quest mobs, I don´t see why the mobs are that hard to fight, and yes, I like the hardcore content. Making leveling that hard is just stupid. | |} ---- In most cases hardcore players outskill an encounter while softcore/casuals need the gear to make up for any lack of skill. Not every encounter is going to be designed as a gear check. | |} ---- emm, where is the answers to my question ? and yes i i play vet dungeons very often and i love it, very challenging and very fun with my friends. i don't care about the gold as long as am gaining more skills and being able to respond faster to environment. its such a good feel when you kill the boss in less time than what t used too. | |} ---- game were made to waste your time ! or use your free time to play. unless if your playing during your shifts than your doing it wrong | |} ---- What realm and country are you in? Can I kidnap you for my guild and my progression runs? You sound great! :) | |} ---- Hardcore definition is pretty subjective when it comes to gaming. To me, a game can't be hardcore unless it has a permadeath or loss all gear death penalty. That's hardcore. But of course these terms are pretty dump. | |} ---- I played a hardcore game with permadeath before (Shaiya) and loved the living on the edge of my seat mentality..but then it became a pay to win, so I left cause I's poor. | |} ---- See ya. | |} ---- I wouldn't put it that far (though I did love D2's hardcore mode :D ) If we wan't to talk Hardcore in MMO terms, we have to consider some of the progenitors of the genre. Going back to EQ, EQ2, FFXI, EVE, DAOC, etc etc etc. Back in the day where you lost EXP at death; where you needed the coordination and numbers equivalent of an adventure group just to grind mobs to level, etc. | |} ---- People expect to be catered to like WoW/Neverwinter/Gw2 and many other mmos do. They all want to RUSH to 50 and then find out there's not much to do and they wasted all the fun by rushing it. | |} ---- well, in Really worth-paid MMO´s the real game starts at lvl cap, so in WoW the PVP is not broken, you can do Bgs, arenas, world pvpv, in PVE you can do Heroic/Normal or Flex, You can farm may things (real gear, custom gear, St gear , etc.),. in Wildstar the only things to do is get mad in pvp and get bored in pve | |} ---- There isn't that much levelling content and most of it is pretty dull and unmemorable. Doesn't take a casual long to reach 50 and have nothing but daily quests left which are even duller than levelling quests. If you don't have a guild at that late progression you also can only pug the same four adventures, or jump into the mess that is PvP. But of course we can just use the same argument for casuals 2 months after release as we did those people who levelled to cap during headstart. Because that makes sense. | |} ---- Hey...hey now..leave my GW2 out of it. I love my thief....you know in that male bonding through fighting dragons kinda way not that kinda love way....ok nevermind. Ya leave GW2 out of it lol. Go buy a capped guy from wow and tell me about how the game just started. And as for being bored or angry that's your opinion. | |} ---- WoW's pvp might not be broken, but it didn't start out that way! This game here that we're playing? People seem to forget it's not even into month two yet..! | |} ---- Wildstar could and should get released by the end-year with real pvp and pve difficulties . the fact is Carbine released WS in June unfinished ,broken and with 1000000 bugs cause they didn't wanted to compete directly with WoD. that was a big mistake. | |} ---- Well sorry but I sold off most of my resources in the community exchange and the nerf gold loot didn't occur until mid July. Didn't mention if you got gold in them which means you play for fun and love the new loot system. Why the heck did I need to waste more time doing crafting seeing as it is suppose to be optional and does not impact the story line while I can get gold loot from adventure and dungeons which would better prepare me for raids. But they had to listen to the causal players and nerf gold loot. | |} ---- It wasn't the casuals that were complaining. | |} ---- Nope it was the casuals, because the main complain was they were not good enough to get purple gear so gold loot was nerf. | |} ---- Until, you know, you've run gold adventures so many times that it's boring. | |} ---- I think you are the delusional one. | |} ---- ---- Telling the truth of a broken, Unfinished, bugged clone of WoW is a being a toxic troll? | |} ---- in..your opinion. | |} ---- nop, the opinion of 7.6 million subscribers :P | |} ---- Here's the thing I hate about this argument, why should I spend money here? Hell $15 will buy me some great full finished games off Steam. I always give a new MMO some leeway, but they aren't running a charity they are charging people to play the game. Not an alpha or a beta of the game, the game. I can't believe the whole appearance vendor is still utterly broken for example. Release the game when it's finished. | |} ---- You are aware how MMO's work..right? | |} ---- Unless you can say the whole population of the earth then its still an opinion. And you have the right to one no problem but its not even close to the opinion of everyone. So fact...earth is round it orbits the sun. Opinion I don't like this game because I feel questing is boring. But since you want to bring up the amount of people who play wow...how many people you want to guess no longer play because they don't like where it headed?....take a wild guess. Take another guess as to the amount of people who don't like the insta buy lvl 90 toon because people are lazy and didn't want to do any work. And now they are stuck trying to teach people how to do crap they should already know. Take another guess as to how many people left the game due to the rouge insta lock. Once again..say anything u want knock yourself out you paid your money like the rest of us and have a right to speak. Just make sure your not speaking for everyone. Because well your not. :) | |} ---- if you had any reading comprehension you would know that is not true. they were changed to remove the get gold or quit mentality or do you think it was fun to reset the instance and start again after every little mistake so that you got the gold medal the devs already explained this they also explained that those epics from dungeons and adventures were meant to be rare and that the first raid encounters were tuned around NOT having epics - only blues but don't let a little thing like facts stop you being wrong :P | |} ---- If dungeons and adventure gear wasn't useless they wouldn't be reworking crafting gear which is absurdly good | |} ---- Way to ignore my entire argument. I will give an MMO more leeway than other games, but it's a service I'm paying for. I'm allowed to expect it to be at a reasonable level of polish before I play it. I shouldn't need to pay to be someone's QA tester. | |} ---- But, But Glymmer... purps! What are we going to do with out our full set of purps? How will we ever survive with out the purplest gear in a mostly skill based game? Why can't we all have all the purps!? PURPS!!!!!!! /sarcasm love the loot update; everyone and their mother getting purps from gold runs + no one wanting to finish a run with out getting gold got old fast. Logic... not even once. They are updating crafted gear because.... crafted gear is awesome. NOT because dung / adv gear is worthless. Aight Opra, time for the free item give away. Everyone check under your chairs.... non sequiturs for everyone!!!!!! | |} ---- No not ignoring your argument, wanted an answer before I explained how MMO's work. MMO's don't generally come out finished. They're HUGE games with a TON of coding. Nothing will ever be perfect in MMO's, and a lot of us MMO players tend to accept that as fact. We're always testing, always playing, and always striving to better the game, the community and ourselves in the MMO genre...or at least the good ones are. | |} ---- ---- You just admit it yourself that crafted gear is good if not better than most dungeon drops. The key reason it's better is you can keep recrafting until you get perfect rune slots which is what matters most. The damage is already done everyone is decked out in crafting gear and people are stockpiling crafting gear before the nerf. You can do a raid once a week if you get a raid drop that has crap slots you'll still be using your crafting gear. You can't keep running the raid over and over until it resets whereas crafting you can do it as many times as you want until you have perfect rolls | |} ---- you are right , but the way this game got released is just bad, tons of hardware problems topics , tons of pvp topics, etc. the only game I remember got released this bad was "Age of conan" and all we know how it is today, Dead. | |} ---- It's dead because the company that owns it ran it into the ground like it did withTSW (no offense to TSW fans out there) Also, it's worth it to add that the devs haven't spent 6 or 7 years in development to let it fail because of a few bugs. Fixes will happen, they've got a lot to juggle. (not white knighting, but even you can see that's obvious) | |} ---- WoW pvp not broken? Holy lord are those some rose tinted goggles. | |} ---- ---- Get out...don't you dare diss my club penguin..... Part of the reasons we have stalker issues. People get flash backs of the rouge lock down and now they get jumpy the min you make something like the stalker or give them back any of the power they had in beta. But I guess he forgot to mention those days lol | |} ---- An MMO should come out finished, polished and ready to play. It should then evolve, refine and add new content over time. Again, I shouldn't be paying to do QA. Now understanding that it's a huge amount of coding and that unexpected issues come up I don't actually expect an MMO launch to be perfect. I will forgive bugs I wouldn't in other games, have more patience and give time to let them fix things but that's different to seeing things that should have never been in a live launch. Just take the appearance vendor, it's an awful barely functional placeholder element that should have never made it to live. I didn't complain, because I figured a fix wasn't far behind and it had just slipped as a low priority ahead of launch. 2 months later and it hasn't been touched which makes me think they just decided they didn't need to fix it. Honestly if MMOs are going to insist on releasing as buggy unfinished messes, I'm just going to stop playing MMOs. | |} ---- if you would like your welcome to go though these posts of wow when it first came out saying it was a huge ff11 clone and all the server issues they had http://wow.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=21&p=1434 | |} ---- Sounds like you should probably stop playing MMO's. *sagenod* | |} ---- ----